


Kingdom Hearts III re:VISED re:BIRTH

by Popful



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen, no mmo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popful/pseuds/Popful
Summary: A disappointed KH fan copes with Kingdom Hearts III by writing his own take of it.Complete rewrite of KHIII: includes FF characters in prominent roles, more worlds and Disney villains, Maleficent is an actual threat again, and Kairi is a main character. AU where Kingdom Hearts χ[chi] never happened.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can tell by the blurb, this is going to be a complete rewrite of KHIII. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed a lot about that game, and I enjoyed how it resolved all the long-running subplots. 
> 
> Unfortunately, though, the game's ending soured my goodwill towards it and any future games in the series, especially since the main plot that I was actually invested in got resolved in a really stupid way.
> 
> As you can see in the description, the MMO will have nothing to do with this. Chirithy, Ephemer, and the Black Box are all absent from the narrative. The Keyblade War remains a far-off mythical event, in this timeline. I just never cared about the MMO, had no investment in the Master of Masters as a villain, and felt like it was just adding even more bloat to an already over-complicated plot.
> 
> If you enjoy and are invested in that kind of thing, don't let me rain on your parade. But if you're curious as to how else KHIII might have gone, if you want to see Maleficent actually DO things and be the nasty villainess she's cracked up to be, and see new stories told in the familiar worlds of Arendelle and the like, then... As they say in Beast's Castle, be my guest!

The sunset painted the waters a rich palette of red and orange. Seagulls called in the distance as the waves lapped rhythmically at the shore, the sound of the waves like the ocean's steady, calm breath.

So much had changed over the last year, and it felt like even longer had passed since then. Yet, despite how much had happened, and despite how much more complicated the world seemed, the island remained the same simple place they'd known since they were little.

There they sat, on that same bent palm tree, looking into the seemingly endless horizon they once thought they could cross by a simple raft.

Kairi sat on the lower, curved part of the tree. “So, tomorrow’s the day I start my training. They said it’ll fly right by, at least for you.”

Sora leaned lazily against the upward bend. “I hope so. It feels like it’s been forever since I last saw you, Kairi.”

“Same here. Everything’s changed. I don’t think the me from a year ago would recognize me, now.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far. You did look a little out of it, when we met again in that Nobody world, but… I figured you were just tired from all that happened that day.”

“That day, and a lot of other days.” Kairi sighed. “You have no idea.” She looked wistfully into the distance, as if remembering something painful.

Sora leaned over to give her a hug, and Kairi returned it, leaning into Sora’s chest. “I’ve missed you and Riku both so much, Sora. I couldn’t come back to this place again. Too many memories.” She fought back tears at the thought of that. She’d done enough crying, while they were gone.

Despite herself, her mind wandered back to when she was first brought back here. How she’d visited the cave, and… That’s right! She forgot to tell him! “You know I found that drawing you did? Of you, me, and the paopu fruit?”

Sora winced a little, face flushing red. “Yeah?” he chuckled nervously. Everything from those days felt a little silly in hindsight.

Kairi couldn’t help giggling at Sora’s face. “I added a little to it. You really wanted to share one with me, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Sora said, still a little embarrassed. “Everything seemed so simple, back then. Before Xehanort, before the darkness… But, you know, it hasn’t been all bad. I’ve had a lot of adventures, since that day, and made a lot of new friends along the way.” Sora snapped his fingers. “Speaking of! Did I ever tell you, I flew?”

“Wait, really?!”

“Yeah! There was this fairy named Tinkerbell, and I had to think happy thoughts to fly.” Sora stopped to realize what he just said. “That sounded a lot less weird before I said it.”

Kairi laughed. “Trust me, after what we’ve all been through, I’d believe anything." Kairi's smile faded, and her expression turned sober and shameful. “Hey… Sora?”

Concern lined Sora's brow. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry. About forgetting you. Master Yen Sid and the others filled me in on what all they knew, on how it happened, but… I worry I might have, anyway.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Last year, after we were separated, I entered High School, and I… I couldn’t tell anyone where I’d been, or where you and Riku had gone to. Everyone kept asking me where you were, and your parents… When I told your mom I didn’t know where you were, she cried.” Kairi still suppressed her own tears. Not now, she told herself. “I threw myself into anything I could find. I hid everything behind a fake smile, until I forgot what I was covering up. I forgot myself, too.”

“Aw, Kairi…” Sora put his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself. That stuff’s in the past. We’re here now, and I, for one, don’t plan on disappearing any time soon.”

Just hearing that lifted a huge weight off her heart. “You’d better not!” Kairi said, poking him playfullly. “Life wouldn’t be nearly as exciting without you and Riku getting into trouble.”

The two of them laughed, and lapsed into silence again.

“I was thinking.” Kairi finally said. “After all the three of us have been through… I realize, just how jealous Riku must have been all this time. Of us. Do you think that might be why he let the darkness in?”

Sora scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe, but I’d bet there’s more to it than that. Riku’s a very… ‘driven’ kind of guy. When he wants something, he’ll do anything to get it. When the darkness offered a way off these islands, he took it without a second thought. Even knowing he might never come back.”

Kairi shuddered. She couldn’t imagine being that desperate. “Yeah… But, you know, he’s come a long way since then. Didn’t he save you from the dark, too?”

“Yep. Funny how that works out. After all we’ve been through, him and me, I don’t think a little jealousy’s gonna stop us, now.”

Kairi smiled. “Glad to hear that. Just the same, you’d better watch out.”

Sora raised an eyebrow. “Huh? What for?”

“Riku’s a pretty hot item." she said with a wink. "You’d better let him know you like him before someone else does.”

Sora’s eyes were saucers. “Riku?!” He blurted out as he struggled not to fall off the tree trunk.

Kairi's smile grew wider. It reminded Sora of that weird purple cat. “Aw, come on! You two’d make a great couple! When I saw you two carrying each other, the day you came back to shore, I knew it was meant to be.”

“ _Kaiiiiiriiiiii,_ it’s not like that!” If Sora was red before, his head was a tomato, now.

Kairi couldn't stop laughing, clutching her stomach as she struggled to breathe. Eventually, she managed to get it back together. “You haven’t changed a bit, Sora.”

Sora snickered. “You haven’t either, Kairi.” His eyes suddenly widened. “Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!”

“Huh?”

Sora took a star-shaped charm made of seashells from his pocket, and handed it to her. “I was supposed to return this to you ages ago!”

“Sora…” Kairi couldn’t hold the tears back, now. “You remembered. After all this time, after all you went through… You always kept this with you?”

“Of course! I put it on my Keyblade, so it would always be there to guide me back to you.”

Kairi laughed. “Looks like it worked.” Without warning, she leapt onto Sora in a kind of tackle-hug, nearly tumbling the two off the tree. “It feels like it’s been longer than a year… I’m so glad to have you back, you and Riku both. From now on, my smiles will be real.”

Sora grinned, and gave her a thumbs-up. “Good! ‘Cause the Gummi Ship runs on happy faces.”

“Wait, really?” Kairi asked, both incredulous and amused.

“Yeah." Sora scratched his chin. "At least, I think it does. Maybe it was a metaphor. I’ll ask Donald.”

The two of them sat back on the tree, and watched the sun set together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Timon would say: It starts.
> 
> Real talk, I'm actually a massive Soriku shipper, but I'm going to refrain from imposing any ships in this. Hopefully, Kaira shippers got something from this scene. ^,=,^
> 
> It always bugged me how little of a personality Kairi had after the first game, especially since she's supposed to be Sora's love interest. Here, I've chalked that up to a bad case of emotional repression.
> 
> Hopefully, I've managed to bring back that puckish streak of hers.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, Kairi, and the others prepare for the oncoming battle between Light and Darkness.
> 
> Meanwhile, Maleficent has gathered allies of her own...

In the midst of an endless expanse of oak trees watched over by an ever-setting sun, Kairi and Lea sparred.

Keyblades clashed, Lea swinging his Flame Liberator as Kairi narrowly dodged it, countering with a swing of her Oathkeeper. Stars and fire danced through the air as Lea once more blocked her strike. A quick lapse in Kairi’s defense was all Lea needed to land a hit. 

Kairi reeled back with a grunt. “Oof! You’ve got me.”

“Heh, you ain’t bad either, kid.” Lea chuckled. “You’ve gone up a couple levels, since we started this.”

Though Lea was fast, having years more combat experience than his young partner, Kairi was catching up.

“I’ll get you, someday.” Kairi grinned. “Just you watch.”

“Lookin’ forward to it.” Lea smiled back. Then, a pang of grief sucker-punched him square in the chest. He didn’t know why, but this girl brought up feelings that didn’t have memories to back them up.

Kairi spotted the change in his eyes, the subtle change from genuine smile to grimace. “What’s wrong?”

“Eh, got a real nasty cramp.” He said, waving his hand. "I only came back from the dead a few weeks ago, gimme a break."

Kairi rolled her eyes. One thing about Lea was, you could never tell what he was really thinking. Sometimes, she wondered if even he knew.

“Anyway…” Lea pulled a pair of light-blue popsicles from his coat.

“Ice cream?”

“Asked Merlin to pick these up. An ice cream stick after a hard day’s work’s kind of a tradition for me.” He offered one to Kairi, who gladly took it.

They headed up to a nearby cliffside, and sat on the edge.

Lea could almost picture Roxas sitting there next to him, and where Kairi sat…

A hazy memory briefly popped into his mind, a face and a name floating just out of reach. Someone who should’ve been there, but wasn’t. A hole in his memory. A hole in his heart, one that stung like an open wound.

“LEA!”

Kairi’s voice brought him back into the moment. His cheeks were wet, his ice cream lying on the ground. 

“Are you alright?” Kairi asked, worried. “You zoned out for a moment, and…”

Lea shook his head, wiping his cheeks dry. “Just something in my eye. Dang pollen.”

Kairi didn’t voice her skepticism. Poor guy had gone through a lot, and she suspected it wasn’t that different from what she had. “We’ll get him back.” Kairi said resolutely. “I promise.”

“‘Course we will.” Lea said, picking up the still mysteriously un-melted ice cream stick. By now, half of it was covered in grass and dirt.

“No way you’re going to eat that.” Kairi said, almost daring him.

Axel took that as a challenge. “Watch me!” he said with a grin, as he dug right into it, taking a big bite. “Can still taste the sea salt.” He said, mouth full.

Kairi laughed. “No wonder you and Roxas get along, if he’s anything like Sora.”

“Yeah. He and I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” Lea said with a weak smile. “By the way.” He looked to Kairi. “Call me Axel, from now on.” He put a finger to his temple. “Got it memorized?”

“You got it, Axel.”

The two finished their ice cream, watching the sunset.

———

Amidst a vast pine forest, Master Yen Sid’s tower stood proudly against the starry sky, constellations drawing a map of all the known worlds.

Inside the tower, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Axel gathered before Yen Sid to plan their next move.

“I have called you all here because the time of the last great clash between Light and Darkness draws near.” said Yen Sid. “We must gather our Seven Guardians of Light, as well as any other allies we can find for the coming battle.”

“Wellllll…” Sora started, “You’ve got me, Riku, Mickey, Lea…”

" _Axel."_ Axel corrected.

“And don’t forget me!” Kairi chimed in.

“You’ve just started, Kairi!” Sora pointed out. “You’ve got a ways to go before you can be a Guardian.”

“It only took you a year to get here, and you were napping for most of it!” Donald teased.

“That wasn’t my fault!” Sora objected.

“Enough.” Yen Sid looked at the two of them pointedly. “As for Riku and Mickey, they have already gone to the Realm of Darkness to search for Aqua, our presumed sixth Guardian.”

Yen Sid conjured an illusion of a blue-haired woman wandering amidst fathomless shadows, and a boy that looked like Roxas slumbering. “We still require the assistance of Aqua, and I suspect Ventus would be our seventh and last guardian. But, only she knows where his body lies.”

“So why can’t I go help Riku and the King look for him?!” asked Sora. “Riku could get himself in trouble, there. I can’t just let him go alone!”

“And what would you do, if your power as it is now were to hinder you?” Yen Sid asked sternly. “Xehanort’s attempt on your heart nearly tore you apart, and your heart is still recovering. Were you to go there now, the darkness would consume you.”

Sora huffed. He knew Yen Sid was right, but that didn’t change how badly he wanted to fight by his best friend’s side. Usually, when people told him not to get involved, that was his cue to do just that. This was different, and it it made him feel powerless.

“Don’t make me and Riku save your butt again!” Kairi said, booping Sora’s nose.

“You don’t have to worry, Kairi!” said Donald. “Me and Goofy will keep an eye on him!”

Goofy draped his arm around Sora. “Yeah! Just like old times!” 

“And you, Kairi, still need guidance as well.” Yen Sid added. “While you have shown yourself becoming more adept with the Keyblade, you are yet unproven.”

“And that’s where I come in.” Axel said, twirling his Keyblade like it was nothing. “I’m still gettin’ used to non-spinny weaponry, but I’ve got a long, unpadded resume when it comes to dealin’ with the nasties. ‘Sides, the kid ain’t half bad, herself.”

Kairi smiled proudly. “Yeah. Axel’s a great teacher, too. And, Sora, Riku, and I used to spar together, back on Destiny Islands…” she sighed, thinking back to those days. “I think I’ll do alright. I’d say Sora was almost as good as I am, when he started his journey.” She said with a wink.

“Hey!” Sora said, arms crossed, smirking. “What do you mean, _almost?"_

“As for Ventus…” Yen Sid continued. “Even when Riku and Mickey retrieve Aqua, there’s still the matter of Ventus’s heart.” The wizard pointed to Sora’s chest. “It remains within Sora, as does Roxas’s. At the moment, it is outside our means to retrieve them, even were we to find bodies for both of them.”

Kairi looked to Sora. “Sora, you got my heart out of you, remember? What’s stopping you from letting his out?”

“Well, when I got yours out, I had to use a special Keyblade that unlocked people’s hearts. Ansem made it using the hearts of the other six Princesses of Heart.”

Suddenly, an idea dawned on Kairi. “Wait a minute… I’m a Princess, and I’ve got a Keyblade. If we can find the other Princesses and bring them here, then… couldn’t we do something?”

“Perhaps.” Yen Sid said, stroking his beard. 

“Great!” Sora cheered, pumping his fist into the air. “I know exactly where to look! First there’s Agrabah, then Wonderland, the—”

“I fear it is not that simple, Sora.” Yen Sid said gravely. “The other six Princesses’ time protecting the pure lights has passed, and they have since passed on their powers to new hosts. Only Kairi has retained that power.”

Sora slumped forward. “Aw, great. Everything’s always so complicated. Where are we gonna find these new Princesses, then?”

“Only you can answer that. Just as you and your companions’ hearts opened ways between worlds while fighting Xemnas, so shall yours and Kairi’s hearts guide you to the New Seven.”

“You’re not keeping me behind this time, Sora!” Kairi said, booping Sora’s nose with a grin.

“I have faith in both of you. May your hearts be your guiding key.”

———

Maleficent looked out from her fortress at the world she’d lost so much of to the so-called Restoration Committee. So much light, so much renewed joy and hope. Sickening. “Bah! ‘Radiant Garden’ indeed. Make no mistake, I shall bereave this place of any and all hope before long.”

In the meantime, she had accented her scrapyard fortress with some lovely black thorn hedges, the kind that would close in and strangle any who dared trespass on her domain. Looking at her defenses and imagining some fool meeting a slow, miserable end in the thorns soothed her. “The place needed some… redecorating, don’t you think so?”

“Sure did! And now that we’ve got it all fixed up and ready for plottin’, it’ll be jes’ like old times, eh Maleficent?”

Pete half-expected her trademark ‘quiet, you imbecile!’, but instead she gave him a small, devious smile. “Indeed, though this time, we shall prevail. I underestimated the boy, the last time we battled. That will not happen again. Not with our new… Acquaintances by our side.”

A pale, bone-thin yet spry old woman strode into the room. “That’s right! And, after my latest little ‘acquisition’, my alchemy will let me make a legion of super soldiers, and I’ll take over the world! And have time to work up a tan while doing it, of course.” She cackled gleefully. “It’s brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT!”

A voice cold and dry like the air of a tomb came from a hooded figure with two wicked antlers poking through the hood, and two sparks of hellfire for eyes. “I have enslaved death itself. My Army of the Dead can only grow with our every victory. Together, we shall enshroud the world in eternal darkness, and become as gods among men!”

The laughter of a madman filled the room, as a clown danced his way in. “Uwee-hee-hee, but before the darkness, we’ll rig us up a little orchestra of screams, as we barbecue it all!”

Just then, a loud whirring and clanking sound came from outside the tower. From the window, a firey-headed young man in a mask and cape flew in on his jet-boots, and landed beside the others. “Sorry I’m late, guys, I was busy putting some last-minute touches on the ol’ Omnidroid.”

Yzma took her fingers out of her ears. “Was bringing the machine here really necessary?”

“Giant death robots are ALWAYS necessary, lady.”

Just then, a little “Ding!” came from the other room, and soon after, a burly 20-something came out decked in an apron, chef’s-hat, and oven mitts holding a steaming hot platter of various hors d’oeuvres with drinks on the side.

“Kronk, we’re in the middle of an evil meeting.”

“Well, you can’t concoct an evil plot on an empty stomach! This guy over here looks like he hasn’t eaten in years.”

“I haven’t.” The Horned King said coldly.

“Kronk!” Yzma snarled. “You’re killing the mood.”

“Ahhhhh, my bad. Just pretend you didn’t see me.” Kronk made wooshing noises as he backed away into the darkness, waving his hands in a way he thought looked mysterious.

“As we were—” Maleficent was interrupted by a loud clang and the sound of dishes breaking from the other room.

“PRETEND YOU DON’T HEAR ME!” Kronk shouted as the sound of dishes being swept away echoed through the hall.

Yzma massaged her temples. Why did she bring this idiot with her, again?

Syndrome was busy chowing down on some spinach puffs. “My compliments to the chef.”

“THANK YOU!”

“SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!” Kefka screamed down the hall.

Maleficent’s patience was growing thin. Now she remembered why she’d stopped herding cats like this.

“These buffoons are half as bad as what I once had.” The Horned King muttered.

Maleficent looked to him. “I can empathize.” Still, they wouldn’t be here if they weren’t all the most ruthless villains she could find (aside from Kronk, heavens only knew how he got roped into this).

“Enough!” She commanded, her voice like a splash of ice water on the crowd. “We have gathered here today to discuss conquest. During the recent battle against the city, I have had much time to examine any holes in their defenses. I believe our friend Syndrome has already worked out a countermeasure.”

The supervillain grinned deviously. “You kidding? That stuff’s amateur hour, compared to what I can pull off. They don’t even have any lasers installed, can you believe that?”

“And you have a means of— what was it— ‘hacking’ these defenses?”

“Pff, like I’d need to. With the Omnidroid, disabling the security’s just a formality.”

“Very good. I will leave storming the city to you, then.”

“Heck yeah! I’ll paint this town red before lunch.” He tapped a button on his arm remote, and jetted off into the distance as the giant clanking war machine soon followed.

“Soon, this place would be known as Hollow Bastion once more. And then, we shall remake all the worlds in our image!” Maleficent cackled with glee, and the rest of the room joined in, their hideous laughter echoing through the halls of this evil place.

This time, they would not fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about the ice cream scene in the game felt a little off, to me. Lea- sorry, AXEL didn't have his usual blasé facade going on. I could get him being this open around Roxas, but he hasn't known Kairi very long at all. I figured he'd still be trying to save face around her. Also, c'mon, don't waste a perfectly good ice cream like that. :V
> 
> The Seven New Hearts thing amounted to nothing in the game, which made the already iffy idea behind it that much less palatable. I'm still not the biggest fan of it as a plot device, but it's pretty much the only reason they can't just do what Sora was talking about.
> 
> And, yes, we're actually addressing just HOW we're getting Ven's heart out of Sora. I never bought how it just kind of sprung out on its own. And boy howdy, is getting Xion back together going to be a real task.
> 
> Alright, time to get this wagon train a-movin'! This will be the last chapter of setup before things actually start happening, I promise.
> 
> As for WHAT is going to happen, wellll...
> 
> In the spirit of the Kingdom Hearts games, I'll let you guys decide which world we do first! Not only that, but who our viewpoint character will be.
> 
> Sora and Kairi will each be doing their own thing, with their own set of worlds.
> 
> So, here's your options for now:
> 
> Sora:
> 
> Toy Box (Mostly the same as the game, but with a few changes to accommodate what I've set up here, as well as my own personal preference.)
> 
> The Caribbean (VERY different. Will be taking plot elements from the second and third movies, but will NOT be a KH-insert adaptation like in the game. Think more in line with how the first game handled things.)
> 
> Kairi:
> 
> Arendelle (Alternate sequel to Frozen. I haven't seen Frozen II, and since it wasn't out when the game was in production, I won't be consulting any of its plot.)
> 
> The Axiom (The one I admittedly have the fewest ideas for at the moment, but I can make something up on the spot if I have to.)


	3. A World of Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd do another chapter, did'ja? Thought I was all just smoke and bluster, didn't ya? Well, joke's on YOU! ... Several months later. Oops. ^,=,^;
> 
> Since nobody commented on the last chapter's prompt, I ended up picking the route I thought would be most interesting for people who'd already played the game, and the one I had the most ideas outlined for.
> 
> But, my autism happened, and I got wrapped up in a zillion other projects that I'm still working on. My policy is, no project is ever truly "dead", just pending. :V
> 
> Maybe if people like this chapter, I might actually find someone to beta read and workshop this stuff, hehehe. As an aside, no, I haven't seen Frozen 2. It didn't exist during KHIII's production, so felt it wouldn't be fair to write with it in mind.

As Kairi and Lea’s Gummi Ship drifted through the endless, starry expanse of worldspace, it occurred to them that maybe they should’ve figured out where they were headed, first. “‘May your heart be your guiding key…’” Kairi remembered Yen Sid’s words out loud.

“The heck’s that mean, anyway? Does your heart have a GPS in it or something?”

“Well, I’m still a Princess, so I figure our hearts should still be connected. Meaning…” She giggled. “Yeah, my heart’s totally a GPS. Genuine Princess Seeker, patent pending!” she winked. Axel smirked. “All right, then, let’s get seekin’. Is there some magic word you have to say to make it work?” “Maybe it’s like a dowsing rod. You just kind of…” Kairi closed her eyes, clearing her mind of any conscious interference as Yen Sid had taught her.

All at once, a flash of insight came to her. “I’ve got it!” she exclaimed, pointing to a particular star in the distance. “We’re headed that way!” “Roger!” Axel pulled the throttle to the Gummi Ship. “Hey, wait, I don’t think you’re supposed to pull it that haaAAAAAAAAARD!” Before Kairi could finish, a massive surge of G-force all but flattened her and Axel as they blasted off.

* * *

The wind was howling, the biting cold stinging Terra’s face as she ran, the snow crunching under her boots.

Terra’s body felt like it was coming apart, her head being crushed by an unseen hand.

She didn’t know where she was running, didn’t know where she was, or had been. All she knew was that those men riding giant, metal beasts— Magitek, she’d heard the old man say— were after her. They’d… they’d put that crown on her again. They would rob her of her mind.

And her flames would burn everything.

The earth shook as they drew nearer. The hideous clanking and whirring of machines and the stench of oil closed in. A shadow loomed over her, and she turned to see a metal giant looming over her, two gleaming steel talons on each arm. A spray of noxious gas from the cannon in its center burned her eyes, and her already exhausted body dropped like a rag doll as the darkness closed in.

Then, she knew no more.

The great iron beast’s rider smirked. “Heh, easy as pie.” His companion soon joined him in a mech of his own. “For someone who torched fifty soldiers in one go, she hardly put up much of a fight, eh, Biggs?” “Yeah. C’mon, Wedge, let’s drag her outta here.” “Hey, metalheads!” A young, red-headed girl in pink shouted up at the mech riders. “Pick on someone your own size!”

“Beat it, little girl!” Wedge spat. “This is a matter between adults!” He charged a laser cannon, and fired a beam of scorching red light at her. Kairi leapt out of the way just in time. The snow crackled under her feet as she landed, and she called up her Keyblade, getting into a battle stance. “Yeah? Well, you just messed with the wrong little girl!” She tossed her Keyblade at the cockpit window, the star-shaped prongs cracking the glass before she called it back. By instinct, Kairi dodged to the left, just before another scorching ray fired.

A chakram jammed the gears of the machine’s arm, and Kairi took the momentary distraction as a chance to leap upwards and drive her Keyblade down into the glass, shattering it this time. The machine gave a lurch as the pilot started to panic. “What the-?! H-hey! Biggs, back me up over here!" “And do what? Shoot _you?!_ I’ll take the witch, you deal with that little…” Biggs didn’t bother saying the rest as he picked up Terra’s limp body with the pincers of his armor, and began to move out.

“Not happening, buddy!” Axel shouted as he pursued the other mech. Meanwhile, the one Kairi was occupied with had dislodged the chakram and threw her off with a violent twist. Before Kairi could get her bearings, the arm’s steel claws tore into her side. She cried out as she clutched the wound, the snow staining red where she stood.

But the second swipe wouldn’t catch her. She leapt backward, leaving a trail of red on the snow. Already, she was feeling a little fuzzy in the head, but she couldn’t afford to go down just yet.

 _If the sitch looks hopeless, don’t just lie down and take it._ She remembered Axel saying once. _Get mad! Kick the nearest butt as hard as you can, then kick even harder!_

She stared down the metal giant, and gritted her teeth through the pain as she raised her Keyblade. She Focusing on the pain of her wounds to keep her in the moment, she channeled that pain into rage, and that rage became power. “Thunder!" A flash of light, and the lightning struck the snow around the mechanical armor. “HA! Missed me, you little—” A loud rumble drowned out voice as an avalanche tumbled down onto him.

Kairi twirled her Keyblade, and blew on on the smoking tip. “How’s that for a ‘kid’, tough guy?” A beam of searing red light answered her, sending her to the ground as she barely avoided getting singed. The armor staggered its way over to her, and aimed another shot before she could get up…

An icicle ran through the machine, smashing it and causing the engine to go up in flames, its passenger ejecting himself and fleeing the scene. Axel sauntered in, carrying the unconscious body of the girl those men had called the “witch”. He looked at the smoldering wreckage of Kairi’s foe, and whistled. “Nice. You do that?”

Kairi felt too lightheaded to answer. She could just barely make out a woman’s voice. She felt something being poured over her wounds, and she found her mind returning to her. “Are you alright?” the new voice asked. Kairi sat up to get a good look at her rescuer. A tall, regal woman in blue with eyes to match, fair of both skin and hair, stood over her with an empty potion bottle in her hand.

Kairi was finally present enough to speak again. “Yeah, thanks for the save.” “What were you doing, fighting an Imperial magitek soldier out here?” Axel gave the newcomer a smirk. “Same thing you were, saving someone else’s bacon. They were after this kid here, heck if I know why.” As he said this, the girl in his arms stirred, eyes opening. “Where… am I…?” “Out in the middle of scenic nowhere, with the guys who just toasted those creeps who were after you.”

At this, her eyes went wide with terror. “We have to run, there are more like them after me!” “Please, calm down!” Elsa held her hands out. “I can keep us safe, for a while.” She closed her eyes, brought her hands together, then lifted them up and spread them out. As she did, pillars of ice spread up, an icy floor beneath them. Before long, they were in a small cottage of sorts, made of ice. Not cut and stacked together, like Kairi had read igloos were made, but naturally formed, as if from a mold. “Whoooooa…” 

“Now, let’s start with our names. I’m Elsa. Who might you be?” “I’m Kairi.” Elsa nodded in acknowledgment. “Now, where did you come from? You look like you’re not from around here.” “Who, me? I’m from—” _World. Order._ She imagined Donald saying firmly. She’d only known the duck for a short time, but had gotten a pretty good idea of what he was like, and how much of an earful he'd give her if she let the truth slip out. “I’m from an island, far away from here.”

“That would explain how you’re dressed.” Elsa remarked. “I’m from Arendelle. Well, actually, I’m its queen, but I came here on a diplomatic mission. As you can see, things… escalated.” “A queen?!” Kairi blurted out, then hastily knelt. Kairi may have been a Princess of Heart, but this was an actual monarch she was dealing with. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, I didn’t—”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I don’t care to have people make that big a deal of me outside the palace.” Especially given the last time that had happened… “Please, get up.” Kairi picked herself back up, face still a little red. “So, where are your guards?” “They’re taking care of things back in town. I prefer to be less conspicuous, and I can take care of myself.” To demonstrate, she raised a huge spike of ice to her right.

Terra gasped. “You have… powers as strong as mine, too?” “A little slow on the uptake, huh?” Axel remarked to Kairi, finger to his temple. Elsa’s eyes went wide. “Wait… ‘as strong as yours’? You have magic, too? What kind is it?” “Nothing beautiful like this.” She said, gesturing towards the icy walls. “I’m an instrument of war. A monster. All I can create is fire…”

“Really don’t see a problem he- ow!” Axel was interrupted by a sharp elbow from Kairi.

“My magic is meant for destruction. Those men used me. They took my memories and my mind, and my fire burned Narshe to the ground.” She looked at her hand, the hand that had conjured so much destruction. “I wish I never had this… this curse.”

Elsa felt pangs of sympathy in her chest. She may not have been created to be a weapon, or had her memories and free will violated so horribly, but she knew all too well what it was like to fear yourself. To believe everyone around you would be better off if you never existed. She wouldn’t let anyone else go through what she had.

Elsa lifted Terra’s chin, and looked her in the eyes. “It’s alright to be afraid. I was, too. You’ve been given a gift. Come with me, I’ll help you learn how to use it for good.” “Good?” Terra said in disbelief. “What good could fire ever do?”

“Well, for ONE thing, it’d be good for warming me up.” Axel groused. “I’m freezing my butt off, in here! And, if you ain’t gonna do it…” Axel summoned the Flame Liberator, and set the end of it ablaze, thrusting the spiked handle into the icy floor where it stuck. He sighed contentedly as he warmed his hands over it. “That’s more like it.”

Kairi rolled her eyes. “Showoff.”

Axel grinned wolfishly. “You’re welcome.”

Elsa frowned at the cracks in the icy floor. Making ice castles on the spot took a lot more out of her these days, and she hated to see it marred so quickly. With a deep, quiet breath, she kept her composure. “So, what brought you this far in the first place?” It took Kairi a moment to think of what to tell her. Looking to Axel, he just gave her a shrug. Gee, thanks for the help. Well, it couldn’t hurt to tell her a little of the truth, right? “Axel and I are looking for someone whose heart hosts a pure light.”

“A heart with a pure light…” Elsa tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I can’t say I’d know where to look for that. Over the years, I’ve met many people who shone with their own light, but no heart I’ve ever seen is truly free from darkness. Not theirs. Not mine.” She looked off into the distance, as if reminiscing about something.

Kairi herself often wondered just what it meant, to have a heart of pure light. It didn’t mean the darkness couldn’t touch her; that year without Sora and Riku had taught her that much. She’d never asked Yen Sid, either out of fear she wouldn’t like the answer. Or worse, that there was no answer. Kairi decided to try changing the subject. “So, Elsa, you said you were on a diplomatic mission. Where to?”

Elsa came back to the present, and smiled a little. “To one of my kingdom’s allies, Figaro. I think it would be good to bring Terra with, actually. The king there is a bit…” she paused, thinking of a diplomatic way to put it. “Eager, but he’s trustworthy.” She looked Terra over. “It wouldn’t take much to convince him to take her in as a refugee.”

“Mind if we tag along?” Kairi asked. “I know we’ve only just met, but… it feels like we were meant to be here right now, you know?” That’s how Sora had always described it, at least. 

“I think I do. For now, let’s get some rest. We’ll set out in the morning. Though, I’ve only brought enough bedding for myself…” “Good thing I brought sleeping bags!” Axel said, suddenly having three in his hands. “Axel, how the heck did you fit those inside your cloak?” Kairi asked. Axel made an invisible rainbow with his hands. “Maaaaaagic~!” 

Kairi raised an eyebrow.

Axel sighed. “Keyblades come with pocket dimensions to keep your stuff in, remember? Now I dunno about you, but I’m getting some shut-eye.”

* * *

Kairi sat by the shore, Sora and Riku at her side, as the three talked about nothing in particular. Despite all the catching up they still had to do, it felt like they’d picked up right where they left off. “So, if that Gummi Ship can float, I say we try coasting it on the water a little, see where we end up.” Riku said half-jokingly. “I think Donald would have a fit if we tried that.” Sora replied. “And I know Cid would kill me if I got all those gummis waterlogged!”

Riku chuckled. “Guy’s got one heck of a temper. You should see him when he thinks nobody’s listening. He’s worn out so many curse words, I’ve heard him invent new ones.” Sora laughed. “Yeah, that sounds like him.”

Kairi had no clue who this Cid was, but then, that was pretty usual for these two lately. She lied back against the sand, and saw the warm sunlit sky grow cloudy. Only… these clouds weren’t just regular storm clouds, these were… In a panic, Kairi sat up, and saw Sora and Riku looking up at the sky. Shadows consumed the world around them, and Sora and Riku turned to dust as the darkness swallowed everything.

Kairi jolted awake, the only thing above her being the icy ceiling of their igloo. Gone was the warm, lazy heat of the island, replaced by cool air. That dream again. She hadn’t had it in a while, but she’d been foolish to think it was gone for good. Despite herself, her chest felt heavy, and soon she found herself quietly sobbing. She wondered if Sora and Riku ever had nights like this.

“Can’t sleep?”

Kairi tensed, then realized it was Elsa. She turned to look at her. “Not really.” She lapsed back into silence for a moment, then gathered just enough courage to ask “Do you ever worry about losing someone?" “All the time. My sister and I were distant for a long time, and then I nearly…” she didn’t finish that sentence, but given what Elsa had said earlier, Kairi could fill in the rest. “Even though we made it out of that, I still worry about her. I’m always scared of something happening to her, or someone taking advantage of her.”

Kairi felt a little better, knowing she at least wasn’t alone. “We just have to take it a day at a time, huh?” Elsa nodded. “That’s what I’ve been trying to do. I don’t know if that fear will ever go away, but… for now, I can live with it.” “Maybe I’ll be able to say the same, someday.”

The two of them heard some violent shuddering coming from nearby. Looking to its source, they could faintly see in the dark that Terra was quivering in her sleep. “Poor girl.” Elsa sighed. “I can’t imagine what she’s been through.” Kairi felt like she could empathize— but why? She hadn’t been awake for what Ansem had tried to do. If anything, that girl Naminé had plenty of reason to, from what Kairi could tell. Maybe Naminé’s feelings were calling from deep down inside her. “Me neither.”

The two lapsed back into silence, and eventually drifted into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Situated beside the snow-capped peaks of Midgard, the castle of Figaro needed no banner; the smoke rising from its gray stone towers announced its presence before you saw the castle itself, looming over the ground like a magnificent stone dragon. The constant groan of gears turning was its heartbeat, steam engines puffed out its hot breath.

“Halt! Who goes there?” A watchman called from above its great iron-toothed maw. “It is I, Elsa, Queen of Rivendell, here with my companions!” She flashed the royal insignia ring on her left hand.

The watchman eyed the ring, and called for the portcullis to be raised. The castle’s maw opened, and the three entered. The belly of the great beast was hot with the heat of machinery underfoot, windows raised just enough to let the chill air of the outside through. A line of guards let them through to the throne room, wherein a blond man who looked to be in his late twenties sat there decked in a mantle of blue and green as he conversed with an older man dressed in a more modest gray.

When the younger of the two noticed Elsa, he beamed as he got up and kissed her hand. “Queen Elsa, it’s good to see you again. You just get more radiant every time I see you.” He said with a hint of playfulness. Elsa returned this with a polite smile. “And you haven’t changed at all.” She said almost fondly. “We have much to discuss, especially now.” She gestured to her companions, and if Edgar beamed at Elsa, he was practically a newborn star when he saw Terra.

“You have excellent choice in companions, Elsa.” He said as he strode to meet Terra. “King Edgar of Figaro, at your service, milady.” He also made to kiss her hand, and Terra seemed a little confused by this display.

“My name is… Terra.” The words came out slow and awkward, like they afraid to leave her mouth. “Terra! An exotic name, for sure, and fitting. Hair green as the grass, and all.” Elsa stepped between the two. “Terra here seeks asylum from the Empire.” “The Empire!” Edgar gasped. “Allies or not, I won’t tolerate anyone who would harm a lady like that. You’re safe here.” 

“Uh, hel- _looo_.” Axel interruped, tapping his foot. “Don’t mind us, we’re just, y’know, _existing_ over here.” Edgar looked mortified as he realized what a faux-pas he’d just made. “Right, my bad! Sorry, I can’t help myself sometimes. You are…?” Axel’s signature cocky smirk returned. “Axel. A.X.E.L. Got it memorized?” he said, pointing to his temple.

Kairi sighed. Did he actually say that every time he met someone? “Axel, we literally just got here. If this turns into a diplomatic incident, I’m kicking your butt.” “It’s fine.” Edgar said, regaining his composure. “I made the first blunder, here.” He looked to Kairi. “And you’re…?” “Kairi.” She said with a curtsy.

“Charmed.” Edgar said politely. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some things to discuss with Queen Elsa. Being royalty isn’t all tea and crumpets, you know. Make yourselves at home!” As he and Elsa started to leave the room Terra called out to him. “Wait! Why are you so interested in me? Is it because of my…” Terra paused to find the words. Not ‘curse’, but… “Abilities?”

Edgar grinned. “I’ve got three reasons. For one thing, your beauty’s captivated me! Second, I’m dying to know if I’m your type.” Terra stared at him blankly, which deflated him somewhat. “I guess your… abilities (whatever those are) would be a distant third.”

Terra still just seemed confused.

Edgar muttered something about his technique getting rusty before leaving.

Axel gagged. “Yeesh. Elsa wasn’t kidding, last night. I think I threw up a little in my mouth just listening to that.”

“What was with him?” Terra asked, her expression still nonplussed. “I think he’s got a thing for you, Terra.” Kairi said, still amazed someone that bald-faced of a lech existed outside the high school blitzball team. The way Edgar talked reminded her of Riku’s Valentine’s Day letters he’d write when they were little.

“I see. Maybe a normal girl might have found him dashing…”

“I don’t, but at least Elsa trusts him.” Though, she barely even knew Elsa, despite the heart-to-heart they'd both had last night. Kairi figured tentative trust was just part of adventuring. Axel stretched. “Well, looks like we’ve got the whole place to ourselves. I dunno about you, but I’m ready for a nap.” he yawned. Kairi snickered at this. “Axel, it’s been all of five hours since we first got up.”

“And? Guy’s gotta have his beauty sleep, right? ‘Sides, ice is like kryptonite to me. Couldn’t get a good night’s sleep in that big ice cube.”

* * *

“... and speaking of 'allies', they still haven’t caught on, then?” Elsa asked Edgar. “That, they haven’t." He replied. "The Empire thinks we're thick as thieves, as far as we can tell—”

“SIR!” A retainer ran into the room. “Pardon the interruption, but you should know…” Edgar’s brow furrowed. “Yes?” “A troop of Imperial soldiers have been spotted heading our way.” A lump formed in Edgar’s chest. “What did their leader look like?” “I… I couldn’t entirely tell by the snow, but it looked like a man wearing… clown makeup?” The retainer’s voice faltered, like he was starting to doubt his own sanity.

Elsa and Edgar looked to each other knowingly. “Kefka.” They said in unison.

* * *

“AAAAAARGH!” Kefka howled in impotent fury. “I hate snow, hate the sleet, hate these snotcicles forming in my nose, and I hate hate HATE recon jobs!” The clown shrieked, growing more shrill with each ‘hate’. “Why, oh, WHY did they send poor old me to do this?!” Kefka had been going on in this vein for hours, now. Biggs and Wedge hadn’t heard the end of it after they’d failed to retrieve that witch. They suspected being sent on recon with Kefka was their punishment.

Biggs had just about had it. “Sir, you could have dressed a little warmer.” He muttered. By all appearances, the clown had only survived the freezing cold through sheer spite alone. Wedge’s eyes widened, shaking his head frantically, but it was too late. “And YOU can shut the heck up!” Kefka snarled, stomping his boot into the snow. Lifting it out, it was now covered in powdery white. “Eugh. There’s snow on my boot.” He glared up at the two of them. “I said, there’s snow on my boots!”

Biggs and Wedge both fell to their knees, brushing the snow off. Kefka gave them both a sharp kick in the face. He cackled with glee as he watch the two of them covering their bloody noses. “Idiots!”

Reinvigorated, Kefka marched on to Figaro.


End file.
